


Laundry

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fluff, MSR, RST, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:01:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Summary: one prompt answer, a case that takes longer than it should. an unexpected trip to the laundromat in the late night.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Kudos: 27





	Laundry

His soft breathe tickles against her skin as they watch the clothes rolling and turning in their temporary sudsy home. The case that should of been 4 days has been 8 and it became necessary for them to hop in the car and try to wash off 6 days worth of dirt and grim and who the hell knows what else. But now as they watch his socks with her underwear rolling around together in this 24 hour laundromat in the middle of Washington state she thinks about these moments with him. His chin resting on her shoulder as her back is pressed against his front in his oxford sweater that drops to her knees. His arms offering as a makeshift belt as they loop around the loose gym shorts she wears.

She loves these moments the normal ones that the monsters don’t touch, where it just them and tide and not caring as he starts kissing her deeply as he lifts her on top of a nearby dryer. He stands in between her legs deepening their kiss because what the hell else are they going to do at 3:42am with the nearest city 4 hours away. She smiles when his hand snakes under his own sweatshirt that she wears and just when he presses against her rolling her nipple in his fingers the sound of chugging shops and they are pulled back to reality. Back to the normalcy of moving their load of clothes into the dryer that he helps her down from. She looks up at him as she pulls a dryer sheet from the small pack they bought and as he pulls her bras out carefully placing them on the nearby clothes rack. This man who has gone to the ends of the earth for her, who makes her love doing simple things like making out in a laundromat. If only she knew how something like laundry could change her perspective of chores. Maybe it him, his unique ability to make even the most mundane things exciting. She chuckles at the realism, that through all the years she’s been looking it’s the thrill that gets her, and no one will ever give that to her like him. He smiles softly at her leaning in and kissing her again as he moves the dial.

“What could we possibly do for the next 42 minutes Agent Scully?” his grin is boyish and she mirrors his enthusiasms.

“Oh I don’t know Agent Mulder, but it seems like you had some great ideas a few minutes ago that we could explore further.”

“As you know, I’m always up for a good adventure.” she smiles as he grabs her hips lifting her up again.

“Hmm.. everything with you is an adventure Mulder.”

“Even laundry” he mutters into her ear as he works his lips on her lobe

“Even laundry” she sighs as his lips capture hers once more.


End file.
